Reglas
by xK1rarax
Summary: No había sido problema para la mayoría de los animatrónicos aceptarme como una nueva compañera en la pizzería. Desconozco la manera en que mi alma quedó atrapada en un traje, convirtiéndome en algo igual a ellos. Ahora estoy obligada a seguir las reglas de su juego. [Bonnie X Animatronic!OC/Kary][One-shot].


**Comentarios negativos serán cruelmente borrados (Además que no les daré galletas). Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer: "** Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece. Es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. La única que me pertenece en este caso es Kary, mi original character (OC).

 **Descripción:** _No había sido problema para la mayoría de los animatrónicos aceptarme como una nueva compañera en la pizzería. Desconozco la manera en que mi alma quedó atrapada en un traje, convirtiéndome en algo igual a ellos. Ahora estoy obligada a seguir las reglas de su juego._

 _[Bonnie X Animatronic!OC/Kary][One-shot]._

 **[Personajes humanizados] – Los diseños qué uso se basan en los de Polar-bear, de tumblr. En cuanto a Kary, sólo necesitas saber que tiene orejas y cola.**

 **Reglas**

En ocasiones me pregunto si fui verdaderamente un humano. Siento que nací para esto, quizás por morir cambió mi forma de pensar… no estoy segura, pero no importa mucho ahora mismo, ¿No...?

Ya casi es hora, gracias a mi reloj incorporado puedo saberlo. Permanecía inmóvil en el suelo de la _backstage_ , donde es oscuro y tranquilo. Aunque el paso el tiempo es algo monótono y predecible, me gustaría tener más entretenimiento.

Finalmente eran las 12am, la señal que estuve esperando todo el día. Mis ojos se encendieron de forma automática, estuve quieta unos momentos. Miré alrededor algo mareada, sensación que esperaba desaparecería con el tiempo.

Me levanté mirando fijamente a la cámara que acababa de activarse, lo que significa que hay alguien vigilándonos esta noche. Salí de aquel lugar, intentando no hacer ruido al caminar por la _Dining Area_ para evitar llamar la atención del guardia. Llegué hasta el escenario, donde faltaba Chica y los otros dos animatrónicos se encontraban semi-apagados.

– **Bonnie.** – Llamé su nombre con un chillido. Mi caja de voz está dañada así que sólo ellos pueden entenderme.

El aludido parpadeo. – **¿Kary?** – He asentido lentamente.

– **Para servirte.** – Bajé la cabeza, mostrándole mi respeto. –… **Al atraparlo, ¿Qué haremos?** –

– **Sólo jugaremos un poco.** – Sonrió y bajó del escenario. – **Los humanos no tienen sentimientos.** –

He mirado de reojo la luz roja de la cámara. – **Claro...** – Siento cierta lastima por el guardia…

– **Temo que unirse no es opcional.** – Sus ojos han cambiado a negro momentáneamente.

– **E-Entiendo.** – Tengo miedo de contradecir a alguno de ellos. Observé al oso que aún estaba en el escenario. – **¿No vienes, Freddy?** – Él ha negado.

– **Buscaré un mejor momento.** – Respondió sin mirarme.

Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no le caigo muy bien a Freddy.

Escuchamos un par de pasos caminar cerca de nosotros, yo me volteé a ver mientras que el conejo giró una de sus orejas. Era Chica, la polluela. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron accidentalmente, a lo que me gruñó y moví las orejas hacia atrás, intimidada.

Me quiere rematar, socorro.

– **¿Qué tan bueno es?** – Preguntó Bonnie rompiendo el silencio.

– **Nada especial.** – La rubia se encogió de hombros.

– **¿Es** **una mujer, no?** – Preguntó interesado. No entiendo que tiene de importante eso.

Chica asintió. – **Daré una vuelta y volveré, suerte.** – Se ha ido a los baños sin decir más.

El pelimorado tiró de mi mano para que lo siguiera, no sé porque o a donde me lleva pero no puedo negarme. Antes de entrar al _pasillo oeste_ divisé a Foxy mirando la cámara desde la _Pirate's Cove_ , él es algo amable cuando se lo propone así que quería al menos saludarlo pero mi compañero me jalaba demasiado fuerte como para que me detuviera. A pocos pasos después de entrar al pasillo se detuvo.

Olvidé mencionarlo, Lector/a. Bonnie tiene cierta… "autoridad" sobre mí ya que él fue quien me asesinó. No tengo recuerdos por lo que ignoro ese hecho.

Seguía quieto sin moverse así que decidí hablar. – **¿Bonnie?** –

Puso su mano sobre mi boca. – **Silencio.** – Se giró levemente a verme. – **Sé que hacer, sólo sígueme.** –

Asentí dudando. Es curioso que yo no sea capaz de lastimar a otros, aunque quizás no lo parezca.

Retiró su mano y volvió su vista a la cámara del pasillo. Mantuvo la mirada hasta que ésta se desactivó temporalmente, es otra de las cosas que tampoco puedo hacer. Jaló de forma tan fuerte y repentina mi mano que no sé cómo no terminé en el piso del local. Luego me empujó hacia al armario de limpieza, no tuve ni tiempo de pensar en quejarme cuando el también entró, pegándose a mí debido al reducido espacio.

Tenerlo tan cerca de esta forma es tanto incómodo como vergonzoso, puedo sentir su tibia piel contra la mía. Él estaba ajeno a la situación, sólo miraba la cámara en espera a una oportunidad para movernos. Me removí por lo que volteo a verme, apenas su respiración rozó accidentalmente contra mi rostro me sonrojé y pegué mi espalda lo más que pude a la pared.

Notó mi reacción. – **¿Qué te sucede?** –

– **No, no es n-nada.** – Aparté la vista.

– **¿Segura?** – Asentí. No parece convencido. – **¿Te incomoda la cercanía?** –

–… **Algo.** – Me siento idiota de tantas formas.

– **Eres muy miedosa para ser una leona.** – Está… ¿Tratando de sacar conversación?

– **Si a eso vamos… Chica es muy odiosa para ser una gallina.** – Pareció contener la risa.

– **Es tu culpa por llamarla pato el primer día.** – Fruncí el ceño. No, que parezca un pato deforme ya no es mi culpa.

Bonnie se apartó de mí, observando el pasillo antes de salir. Quedé un momento confundida, no me había ordenado lo que debía hacer pero decidí ir detrás de él. Estaba a pocos metros de la puerta, casi como si estuviera esperando algo. Al llegar a su lado pude ver que estaba sonriendo.

– **Adelante.** – Me vio de reojo.

– **No sé cómo hacerlo…** –

– **Sólo ve, te dejará entrar.** – Se ve muy seguro de que lo dice.

Caminé hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina. Observé a través del vidrio, la guardia estaba sentada en su silla mirando las cámaras. Llamé su atención tocando la ventana como si fuera ésta la puerta. Volteo a verme, parpadeo un par de veces y encendió la luz del pasillo. Estuvo viéndome inmóvil por unos segundos.

Abrió la puerta. Al entrar pude diferenciar mejor su apariencia física pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos, con iris roja similar a los míos. Me acerqué, tratando de pensar en mi siguiente movimiento.

– **Tú…** – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Cuando estuve frente a ella se me hizo extrañamente familiar. No me tenía miedo, ni un poco. Repentinamente rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, abrazándome y confundiéndome al mismo tiempo. Puedo sentir que está… llorando creo…

¿…?

Tan rápido empezó todo terminó. La guardia cayó al piso quejándose, levanto la mirada con ojos húmedos, susurrando algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Vi algo de sangre en su camisa, pero no alcancé a distinguir nada bien. Si antes estaba confundida…

– **Toma, esto es tuyo.** – Volteé a ver a Bonnie que me ofrecía una navaja, ¿En verdad me pertenece? – **Disculpa por tomarla sin permiso.** – La puso en mi mano directamente.

– **Gracias… supongo.** – También tenía sangre, así que él la atacó con esto.

– **Lo hiciste bien.** – Dijo esto al tiempo que presionaba el botón para cortar la energía.

Varios pasos se acercaron lentamente hasta nosotros, hasta que los ojos brillantes de nuestros compañeros se hicieron presentes en ambas puertas. Foxy en la izquierda, Chica y Freddy en la derecha. Las reglas dicen que en caso de que se vaya la energía todos son ganadores por lo que debemos compartir la recompensa. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro del zorro llamando mi atención.

– **Eso fue rápido.** – Comentó Foxy, a la vez que entraba por completo a la oficina.

– **Fue muy fácil gracias a Kary.** – Todos me miraron algo incrédulos.

– **¿Eso es cierto?** – El oso levantó una ceja desconfiado.

– **A-Algo así…** – Desvié la vista nerviosa.

– **No eres tan inútil como aparentas.** – Freddy puso una mano en mi hombro sonriendo.

– **Bah, no es para tanto.** – Chica se cruzó de brazos molesta. Si claro, lo que tú digas pato amorfo.

– **Dejémonos de charlas, ya quiero empezar con esta señorita.** – El pelirrojo movió su cola ansioso.

Todos nos hemos acercado hasta la guardia, que apretó los dientes y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Espero no tener que hacerle daño, sigo sintiendo algo de lastima por esa joven cuyos ojos se asemejan a mí, aunque no la recuerde. Si los humanos no tienen sentimientos… ella los simula bastante bien.

Cualquier guardia que trabaje en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Quiera o no

Estará jugando bajo nuestras _Reglas_.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Siendo honesto creo que puedo emparejar a Kary hasta con el ventilador. Recuerdo que hace tiempo tenía un lemon con Bonnie pero al formatear la computadora olvidé pasarlo y se perdió. RIP Lemon con Bonnie.**

 **El titulo original iba a ser "Asustando Juntos".**

 **No vayan a pensar que tengo una especie de odio hacia a Freddy o Chica, necesitaba que no se llevara bien con todos. En otros fics Canon X OC podré sacar ventaja de ello.**

 **Eso sí, el Canon X OC se acaba momentáneamente. Voy a escribir Canon X Canon, ya que necesito ponerme algunos desafíos, tengo pensado Foxy X Bonnie, Foxy X Freddy y Springtrap X Golden. (-** _ **En uno Freddy X Golden no tengo ni idea de quién sería el uke LOL**_ **-). Oh claro, se escribe Seme X Uke, así que si ponen Bonnie X Freddy asumiría que el conejo es el seme XD.**

 **Otra cosita rapidita, ¿Les gusta que ponga los diálogos en negrita o prefieren todo sin negrita?**

 **\- Déjame un review con la pareja con la que te gustaría que escribiera. Cabe mencionar que yo decidiré si lo hago o no. -**

 **Toma una galleta (::)**

 **¡Saludos, xK1rarax! s2**


End file.
